One Piece Karaoke
by Lurelee
Summary: I’m sorry, but I was forced by… myself to write this. One shot. Luffy, Sanji, Usopp and Zoro sing karaoke.


**One piece karaoke **

**I'm sorry, but I was forced by… myself to write this. One shot. Luffy, Sanji, Usopp and Zoro sing karaoke together.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the song 'the pirates who don't do anything' by veggie tales.**

One night, when the straw hats were bored with not doing anything, they decided they needed to do something.

"Let's eat!!" Luffy yelled excited, but they already had, just five minutes ago, and only Luffy was hungry.

"Let's go train!!" Zoro said, as he wanted to get stronger.

"Let's pick up women!" Sanji said hearty.

"Let's look for treasure!!" Nami yelled even more excited than Luffy.

"I want to tell Chopper a story!!" Usopp said and played with his nose. Chopper was the only one who actually BELIEVED in his stories.

"I want to listen to Usopp's stories!!" Chopper said.

"No, I know what to do!!" Vivi then said. "Let's go karaokeing!!"

"What's that?" Luffy asked?

"You'll see!!" Vivi replied mysteriously.

A couple of hours later, the straw hats found themselves in a karaoke bar. It was a small, smoky bar with a stage in one end.

"So, Vivi, what exactly is this Karaoke you were talking about?" Zoro asked and looked around. No sign of a bartender.

"Well, Mr. Bushido, you'll just have to walk up on that stage to find out." Vivi giggled.

"No, I think I'll pass."

"What, you scared?"

"Yes!"

Everybody around the table looked at Zoro. He was stage fright?

'Well, then, I'll just have to drunk you up then.' Vivi thought and smiled a creepy smile that totally gave away her intentions. Nobody noticed, though.

An hour of drinking for Zoro actually made the trick. Vivi forced Sanji ("Please, Sanji-kun?"), Luffy ("I'll buy you food"), Usopp ("Everybody will think you're a brave warrior of the sea") and the drunken Zoro ("Go, NOW!").

The band started playing a silly melody, and the guys eventually started singing.

"We are the pirates who don't do anything; we just stay at home and lay around. And if you ask us to do anything" All of the guys sang, quite insecure, except for Luffy, who was thinking about his meal later on.

"Well just tell you we don't do anything" Luffy sang solo.

"Well, I've never been to Greenland, and I've never been to Denver, and I've never buried treasure in St. Louie or St. Paul. And I've never been to Moscow, and I've never been to Tampa, and I've never been to Boston in the fall" Zoro sang, and burped and hiccupped a couple of times. It sounded horrible.

"Nah, he wouldn't be able to find it even if it was right ahead of him." Nami whispered to Vivi, and they both burst out laughing.

"We're the pirates who don't do anything, we just stay at home and lay around, and if you ask us to do anything" The guys were still sounding kind of insecure, but not as insecure as they sounded before.

"We'll just tell you we don't do anything" This time Usopp sang solo.

"And I've never hoist the mainstay, and I've never swabbed the poop deck, and I've never veer to starboard cause I never sail at all!" Sanji sang. His singing was actually kind of good, even if it was a little false from time to time.

"And I've never walked the gangplank, and I've never owned a parrot, and I've never been to Boston in the fall" Usopp sang.

"Cause were the pirates who don't do anything, we just stay at home and lay around. And if you ask us to do anything, we'll just tell you we don't do anything" This time, all the guys sang the whole thing.

"Well I've never plucked a rooster, and I'm not too good at ping pong, and I've never thrown my mashed potatoes up against the wall

And I've never kissed a chipmunk, And I've never gotten head lice, And I've never been to Boston in the fall" Luffy sang horribly false and with high self esteem. He didn't care what they thought. He knew he could beat them up if they said anything.

At the table, Vivi, Nami and Chopper had the time of their life.

"Huh? What are you talking about? What does a Rooster or mashed potatoes, have to do with being a pirate?" Sanji asked angrily, and ruined everything without even thinking about it.

"Hey! That's right! We're supposed to sing about piraty things" Usopp said and scratched his head.

"And who's ever kissed a chipmunk? That's just nonsense! Why even bring it up? Am I right? What do you think?" Sanji continued to complain.

"I think you look like Cap'n Crunch..." Luffy said, even though he had no idea who Cap'n Crunch was.

"Huh? No I don't!" Sanji yelled.

"Do too."

"Do Not."

"You're making me hungry..."

"That's it, you're walking the plank!"

"Says who?"

"Says the Cap'n!"

"Oh yeah? Aye, Aye... Cap'n Crunch... hehehe" Luffy laughed really loud and weird, like he always does, cracking everyone in the bar up.

"And I've never licked a spark plug, and I've never sniffed a stinkbug, and I've never painted daises on a big red rubber ball" Luffy continued the song, still horribly.

"And I've never bathed in yogurt, and I don't look good in leggings"

"You just don't get it..." Sanji sighed and head smacked Luffy.

"And we've never been to Boston in the fall!" Everyone, except Zoro sang, because he was asleep.

Everyone in the bar laughed and clapped their hands. They had never seen a better and funnier show in their life.

**Did it suck? Yeah… I guess, but that doesn't matter! I'm tired and need to get to bed. Now.**

**Review, and give me better self esteem!**


End file.
